Lost Dimention
by Cliffilya
Summary: Warning OCxOC, AU,OOC,Abal, dan kekurangan lainnya. Ryuma(IchiRuki)xAya(IshiHime). Summary: Ryuma, anak bangsawan yang terkenal arrogant seenaknya, dan playboy dihadapi dengan Aya yang cerdas, dan tenang. Apakah Ryuma akan terus bersikeras dengan pendiriannya, atau mengakui perasaannya?


Hembusan angin musim semi berhembus pelan menyambut awal musim. Ditemani cahaya mentari yang bersinar angkuh di separuh wilayah bumi itu menambah kesan anggun di pagi hari. Sinarnya mulai menerobos pada dinding-dinding rumah di Kota Karakura, termasuk rumah megah bernuansa klasik milik keluarga Kurosaki. Cahaya yang agak remang-remang itu menusuki gorden kamar bernuansa biru dongker.

Penghuninya, lelaki bertubuh jenjang mulai mengerangi paginya ketika sinar matahari menerpa tubuhnya. Ia menyibakan sedikit helaian rambut hitam kelamnya dan meraba-raba meja kecil di samping ranjang king sizenya. Tangannya menangkap sebuah botol minum mineral dan meneguknya habis. Sesaat ia menunggu jiwanya terpulihkan sebelum ia benar-benar sadar.

Ryuma menatap arloji yang melingkar sempurna di lengan kirinya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Sudah saatnya ia pergi.

Karakura, 22-04-2010. 05:44

* * *

_~Lost Dimension_

_Pair: Ryuma Kurosaki ( Ichigo Kurosaki-Rukia Kuchiki) & Aya Ishida (Uryuu Ishida-Orihime Inoue)_

_Genre: Romance & Angst_

* * *

Aku menatap sengit gadis dihadapanku, gadis berambut coklat bergelombang dengan tubuh sintal yang menggoda. Berbeda denganku, ia menatap iris hazelku datar, tangannya dilipatkan hingga ke bahu. Tidak menunjukkan sebuah emosi yang berarti. Seolah-olah dia tidak peduli dan acuh. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Lain kali pikir dua kali sebelum bertindak, Kurosaki" Tegurnya sambil beranjak pergi menuju kursinya.

"Kau..!" geramku kesal. Semua pasang mata mengarah kearah kami berdua sejak tadi. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan harga diriku lagi, ini melampaui batas kesabaranku. "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal Ishida!" Aku menunjukkan jari telunjukku kearahnya.

Aya menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik menghadapku kembali. "Coba saja kalau bisa, Kurosaki-kun~" ucapnya penuh nada penekanan. Bola matanya memutar malas.

Bisik-bisik tak sedap dilemparkan para penghuni kelas. Beberapa murid lainnya juga ada yang mengintip dari jendela. Aya Ishida, Dia memang gadis paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui. Dia orang yang paling sering menantangku berdebat. Dia tidak pernah menghormatiku sebagai pewaris tunggal bangsawan keluarga Kuchiki dan keluarga berpengaruh nomor satu di jepang, keluarga Kurosaki.

"Aya Ishida, kau.." Aku menggantungkan kalimatku sebelum menarik nafas lebih dalam. "Atas kesalahanmu merusak citraku selama ini, akan kubuat kau mengemis marga Kurosaki padaku suata saat nanti!" Aku menyeringai, tanganku berlipat dada. Ya, Kurosaki terlalu sempurna bahkan untuk orang setingkat dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia tidak jatuh cinta padaku, gadis berlatar belakang keluarga sederhana dengan beasiswa itu pasti menyimpan perasaan khusus. Apalagi sebab ia suka mencari sensasi denganku selain alasan seperti itu?

Seringaianku semakin melebar kala Aya menipiskan jarak diantara kami, dugaanku selalu tepat sasaran. Dalam hati aku berdecih, kenapa aku tidak pernah kepikiran. Tidak ada yang tidak menyukaiku. Termasuk Aya, tidak mungkin dia tidak menyukaiku juga kan?

Iris sapphire Aya menatapku nakal. Ia mendekatkan bibir tipisnya hingga aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa pangkal hidungku. Kena kau Aya Ishida.

Alih-alih memejamkan mataku. Detik berikutnya aku malah mendengar deru tawa hebat. Sontak aku membuka kelopak mataku. Ia tengah terkikik geli sampai-sampai ia tidak kuat menahan sakit di perutnya.

Aku jengah, hampir saja aku melayangkan tamparanku. Namun cepat dicegah temanku yang lain dan menggiringku menjauh darinya. Ia sukses membuatku kehilangan muka. Apa kata ayah ibuku nanti kalau mereka sampai mengetahui perbuatanku. Sabar Kurosaki, sabar. Ingat margamu lebih berarti daripada harus melawan orang tidak tahu diri seperti dia.

Aku memandang miris gadgetku yang mati tersiram air panas. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mendesah. Seterusnya dering bel sekolah mengalihkan perhatianku.

* * *

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku keatas ranjang tempat tidurku. Hari ini begitu lelah. Ditambah siluet pekerjaan tugas lainnya. Ibu memintaku menemaninya pergi bebelanja setelah sepulang sekolah. Itu sangat membosankan. Mengelilingi kota Karakura demi mendapatkan pakaian yang cocok untuk Ibu. Maklumi saja, tubuh Ibu begitu mungil. Sulit mencari pakaian yang pas.

Aku menyampingkan posisi tubuhku dan menatap ipadku yang tergeletak disampingku, itu sudah tidak dapat berfungsi lagi. Tiba-tiba terlintas kembali kejadian di sekolah. Aya Ishida, dia memang gadis cantik yang senantiasa tenang. Sekalipun aku sering menjahilinya, Aya tidak memusuhiku. Ia selalu memutar balik keadaan. Dia memang cerdas. Terbukti saat ia menduduki peringkat teratas di sekolahku. Entah mengapa aku malah tersenyum sendiri.

Teringat kembali bagaimana caranya ia tertawa, tersenyum, atau bahkan mencibirku. Ia anggun, cantik, dan cerdas. Aya lah yang sesungguhnya sempur…

Tunggu!

Aku merangkak dan terduduk di ujung ranjang. Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Apa yang kupikirkan? Sadarlah Ryuma, sadar! Apa aku mulai menjadi gila karenanya? Aya adalah orang yang mengerikan Ryuma! Batinku memberontak.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka secara spontan dan membuatku tergelak kaget. Disana, tampaklah ibu dengan penampilan yang sudah sangat rapih memandangku heran, alis matanya bertautan. Dia menghampiriku dengan langkah pelannya. Cepat-cepat aku menyeka peluh yang menetes dari dahiku.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit Ryuma?" tanya ibu panik sembari menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Okaa-san, aku hanya habis menonton film horror hehe." kataku menyakinkan. Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Ibu mengangguk mengerti.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan keluar, Okaa-san akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang Okaa-san kenal dulu." lanjutnya seraya pergi dari kamarku. Untung saja ibu tidak menanyakan hal yang membuat moodku lebih buruk. Aku hanya mengiyakan permintaannya. Dan segera keluar.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang tak asing di telingaku. Tapi aku tetap memberanikan diri menapaki setiap anak tangga untuk turun. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Aku mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat kukenali. Suara..

Aya Ishida

Ibu yang menyadari kehadiranku langsung beranjak dan menuntunku untuk ikut duduk bersama mereka. Aku masih terpaku menatap Aya. Disampingnya tampak seorang wanita yang mirip sekali dengannya. Dia ibunya, simpulku kemudian.

"Ada apa Ryu? Kalian saling mengenal ya?" Tuduh ibu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Aku tetap tak bergeming. Lalu ibu melanjutkan, "Ah-iya Okaa-san sampai lupa, kalian itu satu sekolah kan? Pantas kalian saling kenal."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya!" Seruku disela-sela pikiranku yang sudah dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan. Melihat responku yang tidak sopan, Ibu tertawa canggung.

"Hahaha, kukira kalian saling mengenal. Kenalkan, ini teman Okaa-san, namanya Orihime oba-chan, dan tentunya anaknya, Aya Ishida. Cantik kan Ryu-chan?" Kata-kata ibu lebih merujuk seperti memaksaku mengiyakan. Apalagi ia menggunakan embel-embel 'chan'. Matilah aku.

"I-iya"

Aya yang sedari tadi terdiam kini tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya guna berjabat tangan denganku. Aku menerimanya. Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Disebelahku, Ibu sudah memasang ancang-ancang untuk menghantamku kapanpun ia mau.

"Aya Ishida."

"Ryuma Kurosaki" sahutku setengah terpaksa.

Selanjutnya obrolan kami dilanjutkan dengan makan malam bersama. Aya menawarkan diri untuk memasak. Katanya sewaktu smp dia pernah mengikuti kontes memasak dan ingin menunjukannya pada Ibu dan aku. Aku bersumpah akan meludahi makananya jika bukan karena Ibu ada disampingku. Kau beruntung Aya.

Aku dan Aya berakting layaknya kami tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kami tidak pernah membuka topik apapun soal kehidupan kami. Kami hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Ibu atau Ibunya Aya atau siapapun itu.

"Wah, kelihatannya lezat sekali, Kau beruntung Orihime-san memiliki anak berbakat seperti Aya."

"Ah, kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan Rukia-san. Kau lebih beruntung memiliki anak seperti Ryuma."

"Ya, karena masakan Aya mengandung banyak racun." Gumamku pelan memotong perbincangan mereka. Tidak terdengar Orihime oba-chan dan Aya. Namun cukup jelas bagi Ibu yang disusul deathglare mautnya padaku. Aku bergidik ngeri.

Aku menyantap masakan buatan Aya. Ia membuatkan kami onigiri, teriyaki, dan makanan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu namanya. Mungkin ia ingin membuat makanan pemusnah massal. Aku terkekeh.

Lidahku terasa dipuaskan ketika sesuap makanan itu masuk kedalam kerongkonganku. Rasanya begitu luar biasa. Ini enak sekali. Bagaimana pembunuh berantai seperti Aya bisa memasak masakan sebegini enaknya. Apa jangan-jangan ia benar-benar memakai penyedap yang mengandung racun didalamnya?

"Kau tidak memakai bahan-bahan yang mencurigakan kan dimasakanku?" Sinisku pada Aya yang tengah terduduk anggun di kursinya. Ia mengerenyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Sebelum Aya mencerna kata-kataku, Ibu langsung mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ah maksud Ryuma adalah, dimana kau belajar memasak?" Aku hendak protes, tapi Ibu menginjak kakiku.

"Aku ikut eskul saja" Jawab Aya singkat, senyumnya tak lepas dari bibir ranumnya.

Akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku menyimpan pertanyaanku tentang kejelasan semua ini di otak ku untuk esok hari. Aku tak berminat membukanya sekarang karena aku benar-benar kehilangan moodku hari ini. Memuakkan. Berani-beraninya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

Seusai obrolan ringan setelah makan malam, mereka berpamitan untuk pulang. Aku langsung pergi ke balkon kamarku menatap kepergian mereka. Ibu mengantar kepulangan mereka hingga ke pekarangan rumah. Darisana aku bisa melihat jelas Aya yang mengenakan setelan dress putih terusan dengan motif bunga-bunga. Pakaiannya menambah kesan anggun di dalamnya, Aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia lebih cantik dari kekasih-kekasihku saat ini.

Aya menunduk memberi salam kepada Ibu sebelum menyusul ibunya. Tanpa sengaja ia mendapatiku tengah menatapnya dari balkon. Aku tak sempat berpaling pandangan. Aku sudah tertangkap basah memperhatikannya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dari bawah sana bermaksud memberi salam juga padaku. Uh bodoh, kenapa aku harus salah tingkah begini sih. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi.

* * *

Karakura, 08-05-2008. 10:44

Mulutku terus mengepulkan asap karbondioksida sejak pagi tadi. Semalam aku harus menghadiri acara yang diadakan Ayahku di ulang tahun rumah sakitnya. Dan aku diharuskan ikut serta dalam acara membosankan itu. Menyebalkan. Baru sekitar 2-3 jam aku terlelap, dan di pagi harinya aku bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

Mataku terasa lebih berat saat Aizen-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. Suasana yang tadinya riuh kini menjadi sunyi senyap, beberapa siswa berhambur lari ke kursinya. Guru matematika itu lebih menakutkan dari seekor serigala, percayalah. Kau takkan mau berurusan dengannya. Aku berusaha menahan kantukku sekuat mungkin.

"Baiklah, kumpulkan tugas kelompok yang minggu lalu sensei berikan. Seperti yang sensei katakan, siswa yang tidak aktif dalam kelompoknya akan sensei beri sanksi!" Jelasnya dingin. Aku langsung bergidik ngeri. Aku menoleh kesana kemari mencari kelompokku. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang menatapku. Sejujurnya aku sendiri tidak tahu kelompokku yang mana dan apa tugasnya.

Ketika semua orang sibuk membicarakan tugasnya, di lain sisi aku duduk dengan linglung. Kiraku tamat sudah riwayatku menahan malu oleh Aizen-sensei. Pikiranku sudah menebak-nebak hukuman apa yang sensei itu berikan.  
"Baiklah orang yang tidak disebut namanya silahkan pergi keluar kelas!" Perintah sensei. Ia mengambil setumpuk kertas tugas itu dan membaca nama pembuatnya satu demi satu.

"Kelompok satu Aihara-san, Haruka-san. Kelompok dua Kyoma-san, Hisagi-san." Aku meneguk sulit ludahku. "… Haruma-san. Kelompok tujuh Aya-san, Ryuma-san"

Aku membelalakan mataku menatap Aya. Aku berharap kejelasan dari tatapan matanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan buku catatannya. Bukan kah sensei bilang jika ada satu anggota yang tidak kerja, maka namanya tak perlu di cantumkan? Dan aku tidak pernah merasa aku mengerjakan tugas darinya. Ah, pasti Aya menginginkan sesuatu dariku.

Aku memberanikan diri melangkah gontai menghampiri mejanya yang terletak di barisan kedua. Rupanya ia tengah mengisi soal-soal. Aku jadi tidak tega mengusik ketenangannya. Tapi tanganku sudah gatal dan terlanjur menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar. Tidak, tidak sinis. Hanya suara datar pada umumnya. Aku jadi malas sendiri mendengarnya, setidaknya aku ingin sekedar diperhatikan. Awas saja kalau dia berani menceloteh hal-hal yang tidak-tidak disaat aku sedang serius ingin berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Terima kasih" Ucapku tanpa berani menatap iris sapphirenya. Aku lebih memilih pemandangan lainnya daripada harus bertabrakan pandangan dengannya.

"Tidak masalah" Aya kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Lagi-lagi sikap acuhnya menyebalkan.

"Hey, aku butuh penjelasan disini. Mengapa kau mengerjakan tugasku?" Aya menutup bukunya, ia menatapku malas.

"Itu bukan tugasmu, itu tugas kita. Baiklah, begini. Aku mengerti, tugasmu sebagai anak bangsawan pasti merepotkan. Jadi aku tak berminat menganggumu dan aku mengerjakannya sendiri. Anggap saja itu balas budi untuk menerima kami makan di istanamu itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku sungguh tidak menyukai keputusannya menyebutkan kata 'balas budi'. Sungguh

Tanpa sadar, seorang pria berkacamata sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangku sambil berdehem. Aku terkejut bukan main. Ragu-ragu aku membalikan tubuhku. Benar saja, Aizen sensei sudah berdiri didepanku sambil mengenggam sebuah catatan. Ia menyodorkan catatan itu padaku.

"Selamat mengerjakan Kurosaki-san" Ucapnya dingin. Dalam hatiku, Aku mengutuk habis-habisan sensei sialan itu. Apa boleh buat? Untungnya aku juga bukan siswa yang bodoh dan mengerjakannya dengan baik.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, melepas beban dalam pikiranku. Tapi lagi-lagi terbayang bayangan Aya. Kenapa dia suka sekali berkunjung dalam dunia imajinasiku sih. Aku mencuri pandangan kearahnya, Ia masih setia dengan kesibukannya beberapa menit lalu. Aku menopang kepalaku. Kuteliti penampilannya dari ujung rambut hingga mata kakinya. Penampilannya sederhana. Rambutnya dikuncir dua dan tidak mengenakan aksesoris apapun selain jam kecil di lengan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya berhenti menuliskan sesuatu, ia menaruh alat tulisnya. Dan secara mendadak ia berdiri dan berlari kearah sensei. Ia membisikan sesuatu kepadanya dan setelah itu, Aya berlari keluar kelas. Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih terngiang-ngiang dibenakku.

Rasa kantukku mulai mendominasi diriku. Hah, mungkin kehadiran gadis pembawa petaka itu ada bagusnya juga. Aku membenamkan kepalaku pada meja tulis. Tak kuhiraukan penjelasan Aizen-sensei berserta materinya yang menurutku tidak ada gunanya.

Belum sempat tertidur. Suara decitan pintu mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku hampir menjengit ketika melihat raut wajah Aya yang berubah menjadi sembab dan berurakan. Kontras dengan penampilannya beberapa waktu lalu. Wajahnya memerah, dan kuncirannya tidak rapih seperti sedia kala. Segelintir orang ada yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Seorang diantaranya menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Aizen-sensei yang kelihatannya darurat dengan berbisik-bisik. Aya berlari kecil ke mejanya dan membereskan peralatannya. Ia menjinjing tas kecilnya di bahu kanannya. Sesaat ia menoleh saat salah satu siswi menanyakan keadaannya. Aya tidak menjawab, justru ia semakin terisak. Menambah kesan ganjil bagiku semua.

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya sedih. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menitikan air mata. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajah cantiknya begitu ternodai. Rasanya aku tidak bisa rela atau bahkan sudi menatapnya menangis. Hatiku terasa gelisah di dada. Meskipun hampir setiap hari aku menggoda dan menjahilinya. Ia tidak pernah keberatan. Ia selalu tersenyum senang. Selama ini aku hanya melihat ia bahagia dan riang. Dan aku tak berharap ia menangis dihadapanku.

Aizen-sensei membimbingnya pergi keluar kelas. Mata Aya kosong ketika itu. Aku menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menghilang.

Dibawah langit lembayung, Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke sebuah rumah sederhana yang tampaknya dipenuhi orang-orang. Pakaianku hitam lengkap termasuk pada bagian itu seragam yang dikenakan orang-orang disini. Ah, aku tidak mau mengingatnya.

Aku memasuki rumah yang dipenuhi suasana pilu itu. Iris mataku mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok yang kucari. Akhirnya aku mengetahui penyebab Aya berperilaku aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tumpuan keluarga Ishida, kini tiada. Ya, Ayah dari Aya, Uryuu Ishida mengalami insiden kecelakaan pesawat tujuan ke Jepang.

Mataku menangkap sosok yang menyerupai Aya, dia Orihime oba-chan. Ia tepat berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah duka.

"Orihime oba-chan!" Sapaku ramah, Orihime menatapku purau. Tapi ia berusaha tak memperlihatkannya. Ia tersenyum kearahku.  
"Ryuma-kun, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya menyelidik. Ia menyapu pipiku dengan mengelusnya. Aku paham ia tertekan.

"Aku mencari Aya, Orihime-baasan! Dia ada di dalam?" Orihime oba-chan mengangguk lemah, jarinya menunjuk tempat yang harus kuhampiri.

Dengan rasa semangat yang menggebu, aku berlari masuk ke dalam. Itu bukanlah tempat yang biasa orang lain kunjungi untuk berduka. Dari luar, aku bisa menilai bahwa tempat itu merupakan kamar Aya. Aku mengetuk pintu itu. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Maka aku memutuskan menyelinap masuk ke dalam. Tidak terkunci. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku membuka pintu tersebut. Aku membulatkan tekadku.

Hampir, aku tidak mengenali sosok itu. Aya, ia terduduk didepan cermin. Ia menatap dirinya kosong bak sebongkah tubuh tak berjiwa. Tapi satu hal yang kuyakini yaitu dia benar-benar Aya, Aya Ishida. Sementara aku terbuai khayalanku. Aya menyahuti kedatanganku.

"Siapa kau..?" Aya menatapku melalui pantulan cerminnya. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenaliku?

"ini aku, Ryuma Kurosaki." Balasku mantap.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya!" Ia melengking. Hey, dia tidak sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenaliku kan? Katakan bahwa kau bercanda Aya! Jangan main-main!

Harapanku pupus kala aku melihat tidak ada sedikit keraguanpun yang tersirat diiris mata yang meredup itu. Aku mendekatinya. Dia tetap pada posisinya semula.

"Aku tahu kau tertekan, tapi kumohon. Kau harus tetap seperti dulu"

"Kau tak berhak menasehatiku tuan! Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, dan aku berjanji akan berteriak minta tolong jika kau tak kunjung pergi!" Ucapnya bersikeras. Ia beranjak, Berniat meninggalkanku. Tapi sepertinya tanganku jauh lebih sigap menangkap pergelangan tangannya mencegahnya menjauh.

Aku mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya menabrak dinding kamar. Kesempatan itu kuambil untuk menghimpit tubuhnya. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku. Aku menghilangkan jarak diantara kami. Itulah yang pertama sekaligus untuk seterusnya. Bibir yang akan menjadi milikku suatu saat nanti. Aku mencium bibir ranum Aya. Aya tidak membalas maupun tidak menolak. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya karena takut lelaki dihadapannya melihat mata yang dipenuhi cairan bening itu.

Aku bisa merasakan getaran tubuh gadis itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan emosi yang memuncak di dadanya. Ia berusaha agar tidak meledak. Aku mengerti itu. Untuk itulah aku ada disini.

"Aku adalah orang yang akan memilikimu untuk selamanya, Aya. Yang terhubung dalam satu dimensi denganmu." Karena kita berada di _dimensi_ yang sama, kita akan terus bersama apapun yang terjadi. Sejauh apapun kita, sesulit apapun kondisi kita, sebanyak apa tantangan yang kita hadapi. Karena suatu dimensi mengikat diantara kita

**(TBC/Owari?)**

* * *

Fuaah akhirnya selesai juga, haduuhh bukannya ngerjain tugas liburan malah bikin fic yang gaje bin abal begini T^T. Sebenernya Cliff sendiri ga yakin fic ini bakal laku. Tapi apa mau dikata. Tangan udah gatel bikin beginian hehehehe  
Ichigo&Uryuu: Bagian kita manaaaaaaaaa?  
Cliffilya: kompak bener, saya juga ikutan dong T^T. kalian ambil bagian saat fic ini nembus 10+ review.

Ichigo&Uryuu: whuaaatttt? Maksudnyeee?  
Cliffilya: Iyaa jadi kalau Fic ini tembus 10+ review, saya bakal buat fic ini menjadi multi chap  
Minna-san: Jadi ini soal pair OCxOC

Cliffilya: Yap! Sebenarnya saya ingin buat Uryuu X Orihime, tapi pair itu sepertinya sudah kurang diminati para pembaca~  
Ichigo: Kamunya aja yang payah, bikin fic kok abal

Uryuu: *ngangguk* gw setuju sama Ichigo

Cliffilya: Hwaaaaaa kalian jaaaaaat!

**Di review ya  
Seperti yang saya ucapkan sebelumnya, jika review nembus 10+ maka saya akan buat fic ini menjadi multi-chap ^^**


End file.
